This invention relates to an apparatus for automatically and repetitively playing a musical piece.
Recently, various electronic musical instruments having an autoplay function have been realized. Such electronic musical instruments include a semiconductor memory (ROM) in which the note and rest data constituting a musical piece are stored sequentially. These musical data are read out from the ROM at a rate corresponding to the tempo of the musical piece, to thereby sound musical tones.
In addition to the automatic reproduction of musical pieces, electronic musical instruments having an autoplay function are used for the purpose of keyboard practice by beginners, repetitive autoplay of a musical piece being particularly desirable as a practice aid for beginners.
In repetitive autoplay of a musical piece, it is desired that the timing between the sounding of the last note of the piece in one play and the sounding of the first rote of the piece in a subsequent play be such that a smooth transition, without undue interruption and in tempo with the music, occurs.